Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a substrate processing apparatus used for applying processing such as film formation processing to a wafer, etc., is used in a manufacturing step of a semiconductor device. A single wafer processing-type apparatus for processing substrates one by one, is known as the substrate processing apparatus.
As a processing performed by a single wafer processing type substrate processing apparatus, for example cyclic processing can be given, which is the processing of alternately supplying a plurality of processing gases. In this cyclic processing, film formation is performed on a substrate by setting a source gas supplying step, a purging step, a reaction gas supplying step, and a purging step as one cycle, and repeating this cycle for a specific number of times (n-cycle). Therefore, in order to efficiently perform the cyclic processing, uniform supply of a gas to the substrate in a processing space, and speedy exhaust of a remaining gas from the processing space, are requested.
In order to effectively achieve both of the uniform supply of a gas to the substrate in the processing space, and speedy exhaust of the gas from the processing space, the exhaust conductance is preferably more suitably performed.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a substrate processing apparatus, a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device and a non-transitory computer-readable recording medium, capable of suitably adjusting the exhaust conductance, thus surely equalizing a pressure in the processing space during film formation.